The End to a Bad Summer
by Conandetective
Summary: Jessica is a normal 14 year old girl who thinks life is ok. Then a boy named Eric comes and turns her good summer into her worst vampire filled nightmare.


The warm sun beat down on her face, as she walked. A summer breeze ruffled her long wavy hair, as trees swayed all around her. She loved the woods this time of year; they were so full of life. She came to her favorite spot. It was a small clearing on the edge of a beautiful lake. No one usually came here so she was always alone to enjoy the woods, the lake and think up ideas for stories.

She sat down on a rock and took her sandals off and put her feet in the cool lake water. She leaned back and looked up at the cloudless blue sky.

" Enjoying the sun?" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a boy, about her own age, leaning on a tree.

" Uh...um yes I am," she replied a bit surprised," and who are you?"

" I am Eric, and who might you be?" said Eric calmly.

" Well, I am Tori, sorry I can't stay and talk but I have to go." she grabbed her sandals and walked off towards home. But she couldn't help but think something was strange about him. With his black T-shirt and black jeans in 95 degree plus weather. His jet-black hair, slightly pale skin. She shook her head. " He's probably just another tourist from somewhere cold and I won't ever see him again."

"Hey, Tori what's up?" said Jessica, Tori's best friend, as she ran toward Tori.

"Nothing just went up to the lake to enjoy some sun."

" Oh really well why didn't you take me with you?" Jessica asked, as they walked down the street.

"Well, cause I couldn't get a hold of you and didn't want to walk to your house. It doesn't matter anyway I was there for like five seconds. When some boy came and ruined it." she replied a little sourly.

"Was he cute?"

"A little bit, why?

" Just wondering, so did he give you his name?"

" Yeah, it's Eric."

"Oh well that's kinda cute, but who cares probably just a tourist here for the amazing California summer."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. So wanna go up to the lake in a bit and swim?"

"Sure, but first let's get something to bring with us, like lunch or something."

"Okay" They headed to Tori's house because it was closer.

As they walked down the path to the lake they talked about their teachers for next year.

"Well I want Mr. Shelovner for Algebra, people say he rarely gives out home work." Jessica said.

"Yea me too. I also want Ms. Azlener for Japanese. I talked to her once she was really nice." Tori said thoughtfully.

"Yea, but whose going to be our chemistry teacher?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know but let's hope they don't give us a lot of homework." Tori replied.

They arrived at the lake and set down the bag of food and towels they had been carrying.

"So ,should we eat first or swim first?"Tori asked.

"Um...,"Jessica thought aloud,"let's swim first so we can work up an appetite."

"Okay" Tori agreed. They changed into their bathing suits and got into the water. The two of them swam for like an hour or so, then got out and ate.

"Have you talked to Sam lately?" Jessica questioned a she took a drink.

"No, I haven't not since last week. Have you talked to him?" Tori said taking a bite out of a sandwich.

Rustling in the bushes made them look up. "Hey guys. Thought I might find you here." said Sam walking out of the bushes.

"Oh ,hey Sam,what's up?" Jessica asked a little surprised.

"Nothing really, so what's new with you guys?" Sam said sitting down.

"Well I had some weird tourist bother me this morning. I was just sitting here minding my own business. When he came out of nowhere and started talking to me. It was kinda creepy." Tori said.

"I had something like that happen to me too." Sam said.

"Really?" Tori asked surprised.

"Well not exactly like that, some lady asked me for directions to the nearest bar that served blood. I told her I didn't know of one. Then she walked off, but she gave me this weird look, like I did something wrong." Explained Sam.

"That is strange." Jessica said after Sam had finished.

"Yeah, but who cares. Now is there a sandwich or something in there for me?" Sam asked, greedily looking into the bag.

"Yeah,there should be a sandwich and maybe a soda if we didn't drink them all." Tori replied taking a drink of her grape soda.

They finished their lunch and got back into the water.


End file.
